role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Many Mouths
Many Mouths (多くの口 Ōku no Kuchi) is a mouth-themed monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Many Mouths is ravenous with an insane appetite, wanting to devour anything such as mass amounts of food, steel and even buildings. She is also very hyper and energetic and cunning, as she likes to use her human form to deceive others, only then to reveal her true self and then devour her challengers. History Debut: The Monster of a Dozen Mouths Many Mouths made her first appearance when she traveled from Miami, Florida to Chicago, Illinois in the human disguise as "Eileen". As Eileen, by the time she got to Chicago there she was at first mugged by two thugs, to which she then revealed her true monster form and bit off the first thug's head off with her belly mouth. As the second thug tried to run away, Many Mouths then summoned one of her prehensile tongues to chase after him. After a long chase, the second thug was then caught by Many Mouths's tongue and then she used it to wrap around his neck and choke him to death. Many Mouths then devoured the remains of the two thugs and carried out onto the city of Chicago. Many Mouths then went on a silent rampage, eating up all of the food from the grocery stores, depraving the city of food for a while, as well as eating up some people as well. After a few days however, this did not go unnoticed, as Booker, FlamingoMask, SquidMask and a new Shadowblood warrior known as SasquatchMask then appeared in Chicago to find her. Many Mouths then walked in the streets in her Eileen form and walked aways quietly, at first spying on Booker but then heading to Topaz Industries to meet up with her boss. As she reached Topaz Industries, there she met up with Clayton F. Topaz, her boss. Many Mouths and Clayton F. Topaz then began to discuss on the progress of the Food Depravation plan was going, to which Many Mouths stated she was successful so far. Clatyon F. Topaz was pleased with the results, but told Many Mouths that she wasn't doing a good job of taking cover as Booker was able to detect her. Many Mouths realized her error and then Clayton F. Topaz assured, stating that to make up for it, he would then assign her to eat Commander Booker and his family. Many Mouths happily agreed to do so, stating that she would devour anything that moves. At that moment though, Commander Booker himself had then entered the building they were in, much to both Many Mouths's and Clayton F. Topaz's disdain. Clayton F. Topaz then commanded Many Mouths that she had to go out and carry out her mission now, while he would stay behind and acts as cover for her and distract Booker. Many Mouths then nodded and headed out to Chicago to continue depraving the city of food. Many Mouths then began to attack Chicago, sending out her tongues to lash and grapple her prey, which were a bunch of civilians. She continued to wreak havoc and managed to destroy a lot of property, until then Booker arrived and challenged her. Many Mouths dropped the civilians down to the ground, having waiting to eat Booker. Booker then opened fired his pistol at Many Mouths, to which Many Mouths then literally ate the bullets. Many Mouths then summoned her tongues at Booker, catching up with him. Booker then shot at one of the tongues causing it to reel back to her. Then the three Shadowbloods, SquidMask, FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask appeared. Many Mouths saw the three Shadowbloods and gleefully stated that she was going to have a big supper tonight. SasquatchMask then hurled his chain flail at Many Mouths, to which Many Mouths then was hit by the chain flail, Many Mouths then retaliated by sending out a tongue from one of her mouths at SasquatchMask like a whip. Booker shot his gun at Many Mouths a few more times to which Many Mouths then turned and then breathed a stream of flames from her main mouth at Booker, setting his coat on fire. SquidMask then lashed his tentacles at Many Mouths, causing Many Mouths to stagger back from the attack. Many Mouths then opened up her belly mouth and bit off two of SquidMask's tentacles, causing SquidMask great pain, to which he then reeled away his tentacles from her jaws and regenerate them fast. FlamingoMask then blasted his Flamingo Beam at Many Mouths, causing her to fall over, which it was then followed up by SasquatchMask punching at her right arm. As Booker prepared to punch her again, Many Mouths then gripped onto Booker's fist with her teeth and then threw him at SasquatchMask in a feat of strength, causing the two to fall over. Many Mouths then leaped back after throwing Booker over at SasquatchMask, then fires a stream of flames from both her belly mouth and her head mouth, the sweeping it towards FlamingoMask and SquidMask, torching them. Booker dodged out of the way of the flames and then Many Mouths charged at him, intent on eating him with her belly mouth. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Barrage at Many Mouths, followed up by SquidMask firing his lightning bolts from his trident at her, causing her massive pain and to stop her attack against SasquatchMask and Booker. Booker then got into his exo-suit and then roundhoused kicked against Many Mouths, sending Many Mouths flying back against the car and wall, falling over. Many Mouths then got back up and then charged at Booker, lashing her tongues and flames at him. Booker was caught, but he then caught both tongues and ripped them off, causing Many Mouths tongues to bleed and then reel them away from him. Badly injured now, Many Mouths tried to strike one more punch at Booker, to which Booker then grabbed her punch, twisting her arm and then kicking at her belly mouth, breaking several of her belly mouth's teeth. Many Mouths then roared in pain and then fell over, passing out and defeated. Booker was victorious. Inspector Cypher and his policemen then arrived and arrested Many Mouths, taking her to prison. Halt the Burrowing Drill!! DaspletoMask Manifests Many Mouths reappeared in the RP where she (now in her super form) appeared at Tacoma, Washington along with Glass Poltergeist and Dart were hired by DilophoMask and DaspletoMask to assist in their plan. Many Mouths mainly fought off AkaMask and viewed him as her supper. She lashed her tongues at him, only for her tongues to get burnt. Then Many Mouth breathed out streams of fire against him, but that didn't work either. Many Mouths then fired out a stream of Stomach Acid against AkaMask, weakening him. As she ran up to try to eat him, AkaMask then kicked DilophoMask into her belly mouth. Many Mouths then spit him back out, as he didn't taste good to her. Many Mouths then fired out another stream of stomach acid, only for her acid to get stopped by PteraMask who then delivered her Ptera Fire against Many Mouths, defeating her. Abilities Many Mouths= Many Mouth's true form and most used form as well. * Mouths: True to her name, Many Mouths has multiple mouths all over her body, many of which can be used to bite at her opponents, eat them up or devour mass amounts of food. Her belly mouth is her strongest mouth, being able to crush and eat strong metals. * Enhanced Eating: Many Mouths can eat massive amounts of food with no ill effect whatsoever and can devour just about anything, including mass amounts of food and even whole people. * Prehensile Tongues: Many Mouths can summon out many tongues from her any of her mouths to use for combat such as whipping or constricting. * Flames: Many Mouths can fire a powerful stream of fire from both her head mouth and her belly mouth. * Enhanced Flexibility: Many Mouths has enhanced flexibility; and can effortlessly twist and bend her body way past normal limits. * Enhanced Agility: Many Mouths has enhanced agility. * Sharp Teeth: Many Mouths has many very sharp and strong teeth that are strong enough to effortlessly pick up people with and throw them at others with just her teeth. * Martial Arts: Many Mouths is fairly skilled in martial arts. * Accelerated Metabolism: Many Mouths appears to have accelerated metabolism as she not once was shown gaining weight when eating all of the food from Chicago's stores and has a fast healing factor. * Human Form: Many Mouths can take on a human form known as "Eileen". * Regeneration: Many Mouths can regenerate from wounds and injuries quickly; that fastest healing being the tongues. |-|Super Many Mouths= Many Mouth's super form. Upon eating more and bulking up, Super Many Mouths is now twice as powerful as she used to be and is more durable as well. In this form, she retains her powers, with some new ones. * Strength: Super Many Mouths is much stronger than her original form, being able to lift objects and opponents 10x bigger than her. * Stomach Acid: Super Many Mouths can fire out a stream of acid from her belly mouth at her foes. * Sharp Teeth: Super Many Mouths are much more sharper and more durable than they used to, being able to chomp and slice like rows of daggers. |-|Human Form= Many Mouths can also take on a human form named "Eileen" that she can use to blend in with the crowd and her surroundings. * Enhanced Speed: Eileen is faster than normal running human speeds. * Transformation: Eileen can transform back into her true form at will. Quotes Trivia * Many Mouths is the first monster sent by Topaz Industries. * Many Mouths was slightly based off Highness Duke Org Rasetsu/Mandilok in terms of appearance. * Many Mouths was originally intent on being a male monster, but was then decided to become a female monster before being drawn and fully conceptualized. * "Many Mouths" was not originally going to be her name but was initially a placeholder name. Gallibon the Destroyer then made it her full name as he liked it enough and couldn't think of a better name. * Many Mouths's human form was originally going to be unnamed, but she was then given name of "Eileen" as Gallibon liked the name and it was easier to tell her apart from who was who. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)